


Dates

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88113.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88113.html

_June 1997_  
It was their last day at Hogwarts, and everyone was happy for the day, forgetting the war outside, instead enjoying the celebrations. True to form, Gryffindor had taken both cups, and were even now getting drunk on Butterbeer, toasting the newly married Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. In a corner of the room, a very drunk Seamus Finnigan forgot all his inhibitions and kissed his best mate for the first, and a very long time.

 _July 1997_  
Another wedding, Seamus grinned to himself as he stood next to the alter, waiting for the grooms to arrive. It wasn't the most expected of couples, but as he reflected on his own relationship, he couldn't help but think how right it was. Giving Dean's hand a squeeze, he watched Harry and Draco walk down the aisle, love shining, an almost visible aura around them.

 _August 1997_  
Frantically pacing back and forth, Seamus was worried. Dean was five minutes late, what was keeping him? Here he was, in front of all their friends and family, and Dean was making him wait?! Suddenly, the music began to play, and as the Irishman looked up, all worries vanished as Dean made his way towards him.

 _September 1, 1998_  
Dean looked down at Seamus, marvelling at how peaceful he looked lying there. Twirling the gold band on his hand, he blinked away the tears. As he turned away to cry in his mum's arms, he couldn't stop whispering, "How could he be gone?" Seamus Finnigan had died from a curse in the final battle, on his one year wedding anniversary.


End file.
